custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Brutal
Toa "Brutal" was once a noble Toa of Fire, but is now aggressive, ruthless, careless, and merciless. He has a massive grudge against his mortal enemy, Makuta Tazzuk. Biography "Brutal" was the leader of a group of Toa known as the Toa Agences, the Toa of the Northern Continent, that were formed by Makuta Tazzuk. During his time in the Agences, he actually grew some type of relationship with Tazzuk, even calling him a "brother who understood the role of leadership." He was once a proud Toa, defending the Matoran there from all types of creatures and bizzare hazards. But one day (after the Toa Hagah rebelled against the Brotherhood), Tazzuk came and declared that the Matoran were his and not the Toa's: the whole purpose of this was to provoke his own Toa Hagah team to challenge him so he would easily wipe his future enemies out quicker. The Toa, enraged, battled the Makuta, but Tazzuk killed them all (some being killed easily, while others dying slowly and painfully), with the exception of "Brutal" and Eeaon, who managed to leave the continent safety. Something stranged happened affter the gruesome battle: "Brutal" suffered some type of amnisia, that caused "Brutal" to forget much of his life, with the exception of what happen to his teammates (meaning that he only remembers that he was the leader of the Toa Agences, but also remembers the fatal battle that cost him his entire teams life). "Brutal" was enraged by himself and his entire character changed that day. Eeaon did everything he could to try and calm "Brutal" down, but the death of his teammates fueled the Toa with nothing but pure hatred towards the murderer of his team. "Brutal" also vowed that one day, he would personally kill Tazzuk, or in his case, "suffer a fate far worse than death." During their time exploring the universe, they were recruited into the Order of Mata Nui by a Warkor named Deccon. Eeaon, after realizing that "Brutal" no longer remembers his real name, was planning to reveal "Brutal's" real name, but Deccon wanted Eeaon to not reveal him his name, for "private reasons." They were trained to be much better fighters, and Deccon came up with the nickname "Brutal" for the Toa of Fire. He even advised that Eeaon shouldn't tell "Brutal" his real name until "the right time." He then left to Karda Nui to fight Tazzuk and his allies once again, but the Makuta retreated once 3 new Toa joined "Brutal's" team: Cyrax, Airko and Drogu. Later, they encountered an ambush lead by Makuta Fearack, but were able to hold off their own during the Brotherhood's strike against the Toa. After defeating Fearack, he was attacked by Visticon (on of Tazzuk's "apprentice's"), and seemingly killed Drogu (who was one of the BoM Soliders disguised by an illusion caused by Megdeth), "Brutal" nearly sacrificed himself to rescue Cyrax from Visticon's blade, piercing right through his chest, fataly wounding the Toa of Fire, that nearly killed him. However, he was later rehealed by Mesak, along with his other allies (as Mesak's plan in Karda Nui was to allow the Toa to defeat the Brotherhood so that both factions would be wiped out so he could being his true intents of conquering the known universe) and warned "Brutal" to not search for Kylord (who was dealing with Megdeth and Ultimate Antroz during this time). Regardless, "Brutal" and the other Toa went to help out Kylord when they were battling "Ultimate Antroz" (who eventually turned into "Metal Antroz"), and were nearly defeated until the surprising arrival of Drogu and a Toa who wore the Kanohi Vahi (simply known as "Toa Vahi"), who helped defeat Antroz. But the Toa were once again ambushed, this time by Mesak and Megdeth (who captured Cyrax and threaten to kill her is Kylord did not surrender his Unknown Kanohi). Mesak knocked "Brutal" and most of the others out with a Power Scream, but was defeated by Cyrax after getting his jaw literally ripped off of him, and was force to retreat along with Megdeth. Once "Brutal" and his Toa allies arrived in Karda Nui's swamp, his Adaptive Armor changed within the environment, and also ambushed three Makuta: Grekk, Barornox, and Insorz, and the Makuta reluctantly retreated. Immediately after rescuing Av-Matoran Nurak, "Brutal" was attacked by a Berserk Beast, but was rescued by Kylord, until both Tazzuk and Fearack emerged, and summoned more Berserk Beast to attack the Toa (during the battle, Fearack flew off with Airko, and Vahi was blast by a "Poisonous" Nynrah blast caused by Tazzuk). As the Toa were nearly defeated, two Order members (Warsoa and Cyanide) arrived to help the Toa, and easily defeated the Berserk Beast, causing Tazzuk to retreat once again. The Toa and Order alliance then approached a small Matoran village in Karda Nui where an Av-Matoran named Katrix helped revived Kylord (while he was healing Kylord, "Brutal" upgraded his armor with "spare parts" that the Order brought in case if the Toa needed additional armor). However, the Toa were once again ambushed by the Makuta, and Fearack attempted to capture Kylord, but "Brutal" and the Order members pursue the Makuta (who would be defeated by a "Toa" named Takuru, after getting his arm decapitated). Once "Brutal" and the others return to their temporary outpost, they discovered that Cyrax and Drogu have been captured (as Fearack's role was to distract the Toa by capturing one of them, while Intor captured the other two, killing Ernog in the process). "Brutal", Kylord, and Cyanide arrived at the Makuta entrance, and battled Insorz, Grekk, and others during this time. Once Intor arrived, he battled "Brutal" and his allies until he knocked them all out with combining some of his Makuta power. After "Brutal" and the others woke up, they were greeted by Warsoa, Cyrax, and Drogu, and Warsoa revealed to "Brutal" that he found a tablet that had some of Tazzuk's detailed plans of why he was truely in Karda Nui, stating that he was creating some type of "weapon" that would defeat everyone in Karda Nui. "Brutal" and the others instantly started to go look for Tazzuk after they boarded a large ship that Nekuan brought to Karda Nui to travel to Tazzuk's Lair faster. Once on board, he told Kylord more about his past with Tazzuk, and the fate of his former team, the Toa Agences. He is currently traveling to Tazzuk's Lair, where he seeks his mortal enemy, and intends to end his "mission" once and for all. Abilities and Traits As a Toa of Fire, he has the power to create, absorb and control fire. Mask and Tools Toa Brutal was given the third version of the Kanohi Olmak, Mask of Dimensional Gates, by Brutaka when he was still a member of the Order of Mata Nui. It gives him the ability to travel to other universes and summon a being from an alternate universe to him for a matter of moments. He possesses a Golden Flame Sword and a Golden Zamor Launcher (which has recently been replaced by a Nynrah Ghostblaster). In "War of Brutality," he will once agian upgrade his armor, that will strengthen his armor's toughness, and also make him more agile. Personality When leading the Toa Agences, he was a proud and noble Toa. Ever since his teammates' deaths, he has become angry and shows massive hatred towards Tazzuk. He has also shown anger at many other Makuta, whom he believes are lying murderers (odds are, he's got the right idea). Trivia *"Brutal" is the main protagonist in The Brutal Mission and War of Brutality. Much of "Brutal's" past life will be detailed in War of Brutality, including a connection between himself and Tazzuk. *"Brutal's" appearance seems slightly inspired by Order of Mata Nui member, Brutaka. *"Brutal's" personality was slightly inspired by Gears of Wars character, Marcus Fenix. *The rest of "Brutal's" Toa Agences were originally suppose to appear in Great Fear, but due to KylerNuva in-completing the series, this will not happen. Instead, a pivotal scene with "Brutal" and Tazzuk will take place in "War of Brutality", explaining further details of Toa "Brutal's" Toa Team and how Tazzuk assassinated them. The event may occur in a spin-off short-film called "Bionicle: The Dark Battle", which would have been the series finale to'' Great Fear''. *Eeaon was one of the only living person who knew "Brutal's" real name, which was originally going to be revealed in The Brutal Mission, but KylerNuva scrapped the idea, as Eeaon would soon be killed off by Rahkshi Ozehk in "Reign of Terror." However, other few characters know of "Brutal's" real name, such as Deccon and Tazzuk. Appearances *''The Brutal Mission '' *''War of Brutality'' *''Vecca's Vindication'' *''Fear Mission '' Category:Characters Category:Fire Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:User:KylerNuva